Not Everything Is What It Seems
by silver-cherryblosooms
Summary: Her grooms stood her up on their wedding day. Her family was about to lose their home. And now her ex future brother in law was proposing? Kagome came to the conclusion that she really was loosing her mind!
1. Happy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character (everyone already knows who they belongs to) or the story which is based on a spanish book "El hermano del novio." I do not profit from this in any shape or form. I do this just for fun.**

**A/N: This story isn't about the feudal era or the shikon no tama, but youkais and humans do co exist. It is also set in modern times.**

**"_" Talking**

**'_' Thoughts**

**On with the story!**

* * *

No one inside the room dared to speak.

No one dared to make a single noise even though the eerie silence had over taken the entire study.

Kagome was frozen in front of the window, unintentionally watching as more guests arrived and linger amongst each other through the beautifully decorated courtyard…

Said courtyard that had been so carefully decorated with the flower filled vines that hung above each row of chairs, and at the end of each row a bouquet of white and ivory flower; while a white carpet led towards a breathtaking altar. The light the vines let through was just enough to enlighten every space of the courtyard but it also gave them a sense of privacy.

'De_ar Kagome...'_

Surly enough the guests would soon start to wonder why the wedding had delay to begin.

'_Dear Kagome…_'

And Kagome was suddenly thankful that the window she was looking out at was partially hidden from view.

Sometime along the minutes that had passed, however, the grandfather had begun to argue heatedly, and had begun to ask question while demanding answers. Unconsciously Kagome had also realized that Sesshomaru had not left; probably assuming the role of Inuyasha´s big brother, not caring even if they were only half-brother really. Not this time. No, today he would stay and try to clean or fix the mess he´s younger sibling had left behind.

The honorable and respected Sesshomaru.

Yet, Kagome´s mind was too far away to realize if her ex future brother-in-law was actually answering or explaining her grandfather was demanding to know. No, Kagome´s mind kept going over the same sentence:

´_Dear Kagome… Dear Kagome…_´

Such a sweet greeting for such a cruel letter. Unknowingly she began crumpling the letter as her hands turned into fists.

"So he decided to wait until the last minute?!" Asked Shigure, Kagome´s grandfather, before laughing bitterly, "This has to be a joke, ne?" Sesshomaru´s jaw tightened.

"No, it is not." Was all he said. Kagome´s blue eyes saw Sesshomaru´s reflection on the widow. There he stood, tall and proud and regal and… clam. Suddenly Kagome felt upset that he could maintain such tranquility given the circumstances!

How could that day turn out to be so… horrible?

Then her grandfather's voice reached her ears once again, but this time it had lost its edge, now it only sounded tired. "Oh my… I-I have to go tell the guests…" He whisper as he´s hand cover he´s eyes. The statement made Kagome´s mind start working again.

In an instant her eyes widened and her breathing became heavier. Both men in the room turned to look at her, one with worry in he´s eyes, the other´s gaze didn´t change.

Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She wasn´t ready to face reality just yet. She wasn´t ready for everyone to know she had been stood up by her beloved Inuyasha. She wasn't ready for the pity looks.

Shigure begun to approach he´s grand-daughter slowly, as if he was closing in on a corner, wild animal, afraid that if he moved faster he would spook her. "Kagome…" He called to her softly, but just then knocks were heard.

Quickly Kagome´s eyes shot towards the door while her heart beat picked up and her breathing became ragged.

"Kagome? Shigure?" asked a female voice clearly worried and anxious. Shigure´s eyes left the door to look at Kagome.

"Kagome, dear, it is only your mother." He announced, trying to confort her, "She is probably very worried." He added. Kagome, however, absentmindedly took a step backwards. She was pale and lloking on the verge of passing out any moment. That was when she felt it.

Sesshomaru´s hand took her arms and soon she was staring into two golden orbs. "Kagome." He called out, trying to get her to come to her senses; and just when it seemed that it was working, Shigure let in whoever was knocking. To Kagome´s bad luck, however, it wasn´t only her mother, Ai, but Sango, her maid of honor and best friend, Genesobe, Sesshomaru´s mother and Ai´s best friend but also… Izayoi, Inuyasha´s mother and whom Kagome had thought would be her mother-in-law.

Inuyasha looked so much like her thought…

Quickly without thinking it twise she trew herself at the only person in the room she knew couldn´t care less what she looked like or what she was going through…

Sesshomaru.

Kagome buried her face into he´s chest, her hands clutching he´s black suit as if her life depended on it. Her whole body trembled and tears stung her eyes. In the back of her mind she could hear different voices surrounding her, but that only made her hang on to Sesshomaru harder. "No… No…" She whisper against him, and maybe if he hadn´t been a youkai, he wouldn´t have been able to hear her so clearly but he did.

Without a second thought, he lift her up bridal style, earning all the attention. "Where is her room?" But no one answer, instead they continued to interrogate Shigure. Letting out an irritated growl, Sesshomaru left the room and headed upstairs. He open the first door he found and he knew luck was on he´s side. The room clearly belong to Kagome. Yet he hesitated a bit seeing as the room held left over center pieces, party favors and other wedding things and on a corner suit cases. Then he heard more people enter the house, asking what was going on, so he went in closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru put Kagome down in the middle of the room.

As soon as she saw her room, something inside her snapped and she went on a rampage in her room. She threw, ripped, and shredded anything that reminded her of Inuyasha. She didn´t care that she looked like a maniac or that Sesshomaru was still in the room. Yet she did stop when her reflection in the mirror caught her eye.

Kagome wore a princess dress, that fited her down to her waist where a ivory ribbon went around it; afterwards the dress was puffy. Her neck was adorned with a thin pearl necklace that matched her earrings. Her long black locks of hair were up in a messy bun while a small tiara graced it. Kagome´s makeup was also done to perfection.

The perfect bride.

Suddenly, her blue eyes fell upon her hand and without thinking it twice she yanked her engagement ring off as if it had burned her all of the sudden. But Kagome wasn´t happy with that. She pulled her veil off, ignoring the pain from the violent pull of the hair pins that had kept said item in place; then she moved to her wedding gown. Kagome pulled and shredded at the costly material. "If you are not going to help, then at least lock the door!" Growl Kagome as she heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Really, the last thing she needed were the pity looks everyone would give her.

There would be plenty of time afterwards, just not now.

After minutes, Kagome stood in her undergarment. Angry tears rolling down her face. "You must be very happy," She said bitterly towards Sesshomaru without looking at him, "You hate Inuyasha and now that he has tainted your precious reputation you´ll have a reason to be all on him about this." When she added this last part Kagome looked at him and saw he´s eyes darkened, and felt like he wanted to say something but didn´t. Sesshomaru´s jaw tighten before he turned to leave. "I´ll tell your mother, or Sango to come and-"

"No!" She said and when he looked at her over he´s shoulder Kagome looked away. "No." She reaped softer, "You can leave if you want but I don´t one anyone else to come." She declared. After all, it was bad enough that Sesshomaru had seen her crumble but it would be even worse to have a whole audience. Then she looked at him, seeing if he would do as she said and without helping herself she remember when Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru about their relationship…

Sesshomaru´s eyes had darkened when they had informed him about them.

Inuyasha…

The mere thought of him made her feel nauseas.

Sesshomaru saw her waver but before he could go to her, someone knocked on the door; Kagome took the chance and fled to the bathroom and closing the door.

Alone, everything came crashing upon her. She slid her back against the door as her sobs shook her petite frame so she hugged herself. How could he have done this to her?! An angry sob ripped at her throat so she moved towards the shower and turned it on, not caring weather it was hot or cold. All she wanted was to erase every trace of the bride she was supposed to have been.

As the water fell on her, she lost track of time. Kagome didn´t allowe herself to think of feel, becoming numb. In the back of her mind she heard her mom and Sango´s voice, then Sesshomaru but she didn´t care what they said to each other as long as Sesshomaru kept them away.

And it must of worked because she didn´t hear from them again. Sesshomaru…

A bitter smile graced her lips. She had been a fool to think that the Great and Mighty Sesshomaru would of allowed Inuyasha to be happy, even if he had to take her down with the hanyou. They had been doomed since the beginning. "Kagome." Called a deep voice, getting her out of her musings. It was odd that Sesshomaru was still there and Inuyasha wasn´t.

Sesshomaru. The big brother. The one that had reached success. The head of the Tashio empire. The youkai with the back wide enough to carry anything the world could trow at him.

And now she had become one of he´s many burdens because Inuyasha had thrown her at him.

"Kagome." The voice was much closer so she open her eyes and saw he´s shadow on the other side of the shower screen.

"Who told you could come in?!" She hissed, but she just sounded tired; so he simply open the door. He´s brow instantly furrowed as he saw her lips blue. She noticed he had a towel in he´s hands.

"Come." Was all he said. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Leave me alone." She whisper, "You achived what your goal. Now leave me be." But he simply ignored her and turned off the water. He could see the day´s event were starting to take a toll on her. "He didn´t love me." She whisper as he wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "After all he said, he never really loved me…" She continued, "Kikyou… I could never compare to her." Inuyasha´s first and only love. Then she open her eyes and saw that he was looking directly at her. "And you!" Her voice broke, "You brought her back into he´s life when you hired her!" Then without really thinking it, she slapped him.

Niether moved afterwards.

Sesshomaru had indeed seen it coming evern before she realized what she was doing, but even so he didn´t move. Not when the pain in her eyes was alsmot touchable.

And Kagome wanted to shout, and stomp her feet, and punch him and cry but… She couldn´t. All her energies had gone into that one slap.

But then again, she had no one to blame. Sesshomaru _had_ warned her that he wasn´t just going to allow them to get married.

Yet here he was, using minimum strength to guide her out of the shower, out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. But now it looked different. Everything had been cleaned up; her shredded dress, her trown shoes, the gifts and party favors. Nothing was left expect for the suitcases besides the door.

Those carefully packed suitcases.

Slowly she went to take a seat on her bed. "I got your suit wet." She said but he only shrugged. Sesshomaru had been standing by her bathroom door and Kagome saw he looked tense. Maybe he´s paciance was wearing thin? Maybe.

Then he walked towards her vanity table and Kagome saw there was a bottle of whisky and two small cups. He served one and handed it to her. "A home remedy?" She joked without energy and he shrugged.

"Call it as you wish." He said before serving himself another cup. "Drink it. It´ll help you warm up." He added. After he had served himself he went to sit by her. Kagome did as she was told and did feel some heat coming back to her.

It was strange, really. The male that had seemed to avoid her at all costs the past six weeks now seemed to be content with just being this near to her.

But then again, maybe she was just seeing things. Maybe it was the alchohol? Or maybe she really was going crazy? She opted for the latter one.

Even so, she looked at him, as he looked forward. One could see the tension in he´s jaw and the hardness of he´s face. The total opposite of Inuyasha. They were totally different! Sesshomaru was pale skin while Inuyasha had sun kissed skin. Sesshomaru had inheritated he´s father mutated gene that made him have platinum silver hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha on the other hand looked like he´s mother with black hair and greyish eyes. He also possed a carefree attitude that was more appiling than Sesshomaru´s personality. "So, what happened to all the, um, stuff?"

"Your mother and Sango took them." He answer before taking another drink, "They needed to feel useful." He added and Kagome laughed softly.

"I´m surprised Sango didn´t kick you out." Confessed Kagome while Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Why not your mother?" He asked.

"Oh no, mom would never be rude to anyone in her home." She explained.

"Unlike me." He added but she just shrugged. Kagome did wonder, however, why they were having such an odd conversation in her room. "What would you do now?" He asked after a while. She took a rink an shrugged.

"Drop out of collage." She said, "Get a job." Kagome knew she didn´t have to explain further since the Tashio´s were long time friends with her family, so by default they knew their economic situation.

Indeed, Sesshomaru had known for a while that the Higurashi´s where about to lose the shirne and home that had belonged to them for many generations. The payment to save their home was due next month, but it was unlikely they would have it ready given the amount that it was. "What would that solve?" He asked calmly as she stood and walked towards her bedroom window. He saw her looking at him throught the reflection.

"You expect me to do nothing?" She asked upset.

"That´s why you needed Inuyasha." He could of easily pay for the debt. Kagome quickly stood up.

"Are you saying that I was with Inuyasha only for he´s money?!" She growled. Weren´t they having a nice conversation a seconds ago? He shrugged but still didn´t turn around.

"You won´t have the money on time." He stated. Kagome couldn´t believe him! Like the fact that she had been stood up on her wedding day by her beloved groom wasen´t bad enough, Sesshomaru had decided to remind her that her family was about to lose their home!

"I´ll ask for a loan." She hissed furious.

"You´re a collage student and probably are already paying a loan. No one would loan you more money." He said as a matter- of- fact. Before she could answer, he continued, "You mom can´t apply for a loan given that she has never worked, so without a work background no one would lend her the money. Then there is your grandfather, and he had everything required, but he´s age would be the problem." He was too old for anyone to loan him that sum of money, knowing he might not live to pay it.

"You expect me to give up then?!" Growled Kagome.

"Marry me."

* * *

**I know there wasn't much dialog between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but the story pick up speed :)**

**Well thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. What Now?

******Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character (everyone already knows who they belongs to) or the story which is based on a spanish book "El hermano del novio." I do not profit from this in any shape or form. I do this just for fun.**

******The circles in the middle mean a change in scene.**

******"_" dialog**

******`_` thoughts**

* * *

There was a long pause.

Sesshomaru didn't turn around and Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him; and when she did, it was to look at the cup of whiskey in her hands. Could a couple of drinks really make her hallucinate? Then she bursted laughing. "And here I thought you couldn't be funny!" And because she was laughing she missed Sesshomaru's body tense.

"I do not take this topic lightly." He informed her. '_Unlike__ Inuyasha_.' He wanted to add but refrained from doing so, after all, Kagome stilled looked like she would pass out any moment. Kagome blinked a few times.

"W-wait, what?" She stuttered. The was no way he was serious. Her blue eyes watched as he took another drink.

"You're family doesn't have the money to pay off the mortgage payments they're behind on and if in one month they don't pay them the shrine would be lost. On the other hand human/youkai relationships h ave been rough lately." He explained. Kagome blinked dumbfounded. Sesshomaru was proposing a marriage out of convenience. He could pay off their family debts and in exchange their marriage would be beneficial to him politically (after all, being the influential youkai he was he could sooth things out between human and youkais).

"Are you insane?!" Asked Kagome upset after a few minutes of silence. "Marriage is **not **a business transaction!" A dry chuckle left he's throat.

"You tried a marriage out of love and, where did that get you?" He asked slightly turned to her.

"I wasn't the one that failed!" Kagome reminded him furious, but he only shrugged and made Kagome's mood worst.

"Matters not." He stated simply, "It failed." And he's words cut deeply than he thought inside her. When she failed to respond he continued. "Kikyou has always been the women for Inuyasha." The sound of her rival made Kagome's blood boil.

Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou!

She was the brown-eyed beauty that had captured Inuyasha's heart by just being there!

...And Kagome would never be anything but her shadow.

"And if it hadn't been for a stupid misunderstanding Kikyou wouldn't have left to go live with her aunt in America." He added.

"I don't want to hear her name anymore!" Cried Kagome as she cover her eras and shut her eyes, missing the moment he's eyes soften.

"Kagome, would you be able to look into your family's eyes if they indeed lost their home knowing you could have had the chance to change the outcome?" He asked her. Sesshomaru knew he was playing dirty by manipulating her, but he also knew that it was the only way...

Kagome suddenly sat down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to look at any of her family members, or herself even, if they lost their home. Sango had volunteer to help out economically, but Kagome had refused. How could she impose her problems on her best friend? One that was about to get married in three months, too.

And he was also right about the loans. No one would give her elderly grandfather such a sum of money because of he's age. Her mother didn't have an income that would assure she could pay off said loan and well she... she was a college student. Kagome already had a loan in her name, no one would lend her more money, much less such a large sum.

But Inuyasha had been her saviour. Her hero. Now, however, he was gone and he had taken everything with him. Her love and solutions.

Then there was Sesshomaru. He was offering her a way out. "I hate you." Whisper Kagome tired. Sesshomaru had also been the one to take everything from her. He brought Kikyou back in Inuyasha's life and thus taking him from her. But he had warned her... and now he was her only way out. "And you can't stand me." She added.

But he hadn't left. He was still he.

And in that moment Sesshomaru knew he had won.

As usual.

o

"What happened, Shigure?" Growled Ai confused. The moment she hadn't seen either if the Tashio brothers mingling amongst the guest she had known something was wrong.

o

Kagome hugged herself as she looked out the window, but then a light on her bedroom floor caught her attention through the reflection on the window. It was Sesshomaru's cell phone. Slowly turning around she could see the caller i.d from her spot. Her blue eyes widened.

The caller i.d read: "Inuyasha."

o

Shigure sighted." I do not know the details but apparently Inuyasha send a note to Kagome with Sesshomaru saying that he... was not coming." He said everything slowly, still unsure himself of everything. It seem too unreal.

o

Kagome knelt next to the cell phone and grabbed it before sliding her finger on the screen to answer it. "Hey bastard, it's me."

o

"Inuyasha did what?" Asked Izayoi shocked, " Why?"

"I do not know." Answer Shigure sincerely, " i did not read the note myself."

"Did Sesshomaru do explain anything?" Asked Genesobe surprised that her son let Inuyasha do something as reckless. Before Shigure could answer however another voice joins the conversation.

"No, but I can now." Said Sesshomaru as he stood under the door frame. Everyone turned to him as Genesobe stepped forward.

"Talk then." Order Genesobe.

o

"Hey, I'm just letting you know that Kikyou and I already got on the plane to France. Kikyou insists on our honeymoon to last two weeks, though..." Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped the cell phone.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were married.

o

"Inuyasha is not coming because he found out that Kagome and i love each other."

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short BUT I will be updating very soon! So please R&R!**

**And thank you for your reviews!**


	3. No Turning Back

Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha character (everyone already knows who they belongs to) or the story which is based on a spanish book "El hermano del novio." I do not profit from this in any shape or form. I do this just for fun.**

**A/N: This story isn't about the feudal era or the shikon no tama, but youkais and humans do co exist. It is also set in modern times.**

**"_" Talking**

**'_' Thoughts**

**A/N: My spelling had been brought to my attention, and I have been sugested to get a beta, however I will decline the advice for the sole reason that writing to me is a hobby. I love to write and I do it whenever I can for my enjoyment and for others as well. I know my writing is not perfect due to the fact that english is my second language, so this won´t be a perfectly written story and I should have warned everyone before hand.**

**But if anyone can get beyond my spelling and is entertained by my story, then that has made my day!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

"So, why is Kagome going to marry Sesshomaru?" Asked Miroku as he kept cooking. Sango grunted upset as she fell backwards onto the couch.

"I-I don't know!" She sighted frustrated. Her honey color eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Kagome has been in love with Inuyasha since I can remember, and their marriage meant the world to her…" Confessed Sango before laying her hands over her stomach.

"But Kagome isn't the one that call out the wedding. It was Inuyasha." Reminded Miroku.

"Well, yeah, but do you actually believe the reason for it?" Asked Sango looking at Miroku, who stopped what he was doing and thought about it.

Sesshomaru and Kagome loved each other?

"Sesshomaru would never play along anything like that, though." Conculded Miroku. Sango frowned.

"Then what's going on?" Asked Sango really bewilder by everything that was going on, then she paused as she slowly sat up, "Do you think Inuyasha did something?" Miroku looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It is possible." He admitted and then Sango frowned.

"If that's it, then Inuyasha will regret the day we met." She growl but was suddenly she looked at Miroku. He was laughing.

"Well, could I interest you in some dinner as you plan our friend's demise?" He offered and Sango couldn't help but smile at him.

Only Miroku could cook her a homemade lasagna in her pink 'kiss the chef' apron and still look sexy.

So she nodded enthusiastically.

. . . . . . . .

Kagome hugged the pillow tightly. How could everything turn out the way it did? Yesterday she was about to marry Inuyasha, and it would be the beginning of her personal farytale.

But he had send a note. He had stood her up. He married Kikyou instead.

And he had broken her heart.

Lucklily Sesshomaru had taken her back to he´s place instead of letting stay in her home, and she was thankful for it. She really couldn´t have dealt with her family or friends at the moment.

She just wanted everything to be a nightmare.

Tears began to wet Sesshomaru´s pillow and for a moment she was distracted by it.

It was odd, really, she felt so lonely but this… this was suppose to be a familiar place for her. A sad smile drew upon her lips.

She had met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when she had been in preschool. Inuyasha had been her age, while Sesshomaru had been in middle school already. He babysat them a lot, since Kagome´s mom was friend's with Genesobe, and Izayoi. Then in elementary she met Sango and Kikyou. That was also the time she had leardned that hanyous aged like humans until they turned 18, then they would hardly age at all.

Then in middle school she knew she loved Inuyasha, and when she was going to tell him, she found him kissing Kikyou. It turned out he had asked her out that morning.

Sango asked Sesshomaru if they could crash at he's penhouse since Kagome was a wreck, and he agreed. That night both kept an eye on Kagome, who cried herself to sleep much after midnight.

Afterwards, it became something normal for them to sleep over Sesshomaru's place, since it was often that Kagome ended up criying because of Inuyasha. But she stayed he's friend, through thick and thin.

She guess that in some way, thanks to her and her regual visits to Sesshomaru, that Sango found Miroku. He was a college friend of Sesshomaru's.

Them three had becaome her stronghold.

Thanks to them she had been able to be happy and laugh and party and have fun. Kagome had even gotten to a point where she could see Kikyou and Inuyasha togather and it didn't hurt as much anymore…

But then she began working at the Tashio's company when a misunderstanding broke Inuyasha and Kikyou apart. That was when Inuyasha quickly grasped her in he's hand and she automatically fell for him all over again.

That had been three years ago.

And yet it had only taken for Kikyou to show up again in order for her to lose Inuyasha.

And once again, Sesshomaru had been there.

. . . . . . . .

"I don't know what to make out of this." Confessed Ai as she looked out the window. Genesobe frowned.

"Kagome hasn't explained anything to you, then." Genesobe had meant to ask but it sounded like a statement at the end. Ai shook her head.

"Kagome had been so in love with Inuyasha…" Added Ai.

"Yet we must not doubt her words." Stated Shigure firmly. Both women looked at him. "Kagome is a well educated girl, with good morals. She would not take marriage lightly. Maybe she really did fell in love with Sesshomaru, but being the responsible girl she is, she didn't want to back down from her word to Inuyasha." He continued. Ai nodded firmly.

"Besides, surly Sesshomaru wouldn't play along with something as delicate as this either." Said Ai looking at her father, missing Genesobe's frown deepend.

'No, Sesshomaru wouldn't take marriage lightly. Specially what marriage brought. A mate.' Thought Genesobe as she looked out of the limosine window. They were approaching the Tashio's estate, where the wedding was to be held. 'How did you get Kagome to agree with you?'

. . . . . . . .

Kagome looked out the window as she watch maids arrange everything. A huge white canopy was being arranged outside, and under said item, many tables were being set. White and wine color tablecloths were resting on every table, while a slim, and tall crystal vase held red roses in a ball shape. She had also seen two chandeliers being brought into it.

A maid had informed her however that the ceremony was going to take place in their ball room, for more privacy since it was the most important moment of the day and there were sure to be helicopters trying to get a good shot of the wedding.

Pulling herself away from the widnow she looked into the mirror. Her make up and her hair were done already. All that was left was her to put on her wedding gown and she would officially become a bride. "Aren't brides suppose to look happy one their wedding day?" Kagome's eyes wiedend as she turned around. Only Sango would come in without warning. Kagome frowned.

"I am happy." She asserted but Sango only croseed her arms over her chest.

"Then there is a grave communication problem between your face and your brain." Stated Sango and Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit.

Önly you would bully me on this day." Stated Kgome and Sango sighted.

"It's not my intention, Kags." Admited Sango, "I'm just trying to understand everything. I'm trying to understand how you kept your growing love for Sesshomaru from me." Kagome then knew it was better to start getting her dress ready.

"I didn't want to burden you with my doubts." Simply stated Kagome.

"You don't say." Kagome nodded as Sango followed her every move.

"Yet, your doubts couldn't have been that strong if only a day ago you were about to marry Inuyasha." Pointed out Sango as Kagome took the wedding gown out of the bag.

"No, no, you see I already knew what I felt for Sesshomaru, but I just couldn't take back my word." Kagome was amazed at how convincing she sounded. Maybe practicing in the mirror had really worked. Suddenly Sango's hand grabed her arm, and stopped her.

"Kagome, look at me." Stated Sango, and Kagome could clrealy see the worry in her eyes. "You are like a sister to me, and all of this just has me very worried. Human, hanyous and youkais all have different regulations. We can divorce. Hanyou can too under specific situations, but youkais can't, Kagome. You'll forever be bound to him."

Kagome knew this. But she coulnd't back down.

"I know, Sango." Informed Kagome. Sango sightend.

"All I want to know is that this is what you want. And if it is, then I support you all the way." There was a moment of silence, before Kagome spoke.

"This is what I want." She answer with a firm voice and Sango smiled.

"Then let me help you put on your dress." At that moment Kagome realized that her fate was sealed.

. . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru stood with he's long hair up in a pony tail, and dressed in a black tux, watching the grand entrance of he's bride, along with all the guest. For a moment the great Sesshomaru had feared that letting Sango see Kagome before the wedding had been a mistake, but when he saw Shigure leading Kagome to him, he felt realived.

And Kagome was a sight to behold.

And when she saw him time stopped for Sesshomaru.

He couldn't forget under what circunstances they were getting married but it didn't stop the jolt that crossed he's body at her sight.

Everything had been a blur to Kagome and soon they not only found themselves married but also at the wedding party, greeting guests.

This was a dream wedding, but Kagome didn't even notice it.

As she walked among the guest, thought, something caught her eyes. "Oh my god! Is that for real?!" Asked a women to another as one held up her cell phone.

"Yeah! But he must of not loved Kagome as much then!" Pointed the other out. Soon Kagome found the cell phone screen. It was an uploaded picture of Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing on a beach.

. . . . . . . .

At the end of the party Sesshomaru drove them to he's penhouse for the night. Yet somehow the athmosphere felt was tense. But neither spoke on their way home. Once inside the complex Sesshomaru left for he's room leaving Kagome on her own.

He knew he should have stayded with her, but he just couldn't look at her that instant. She looked pale and ready to cry at any moment. He had tried to do anything that would make her atleast a bit happy, but nothing.

What did he's stupid brother have that he didn't have the double of?!

Angry he tore off he's shirt and trew it at a near by chair. That was when he notice that she had followed him.

In the darkness of the room she walked towards him, yet before he could ask her anything she kissed him. Quickly he felt tears, and he heard her voice in a tiny whisper, "Please, make me forget him."

And without thinking it properly, he kissed her back, doing what he had never done before.

Sesshomaru lost to he's instincts.

* * *

**I know my story is going a bit slow but I promise it will pick up speed so bare with me please!**

**I also know this chaper had probably a lot of mistakes but I was in a hurry, however, I WILL COME BACK AND FIX THEM AS SOON AS I CAN :) **

**Also thank you for your reviews they have been great!**


End file.
